deputy's heart
by Sterlingstar
Summary: Iceclan's deputy Sterlingtail is finding new love interests in a Thunderclan warrior. she's been having weird dreams and thoughts that she just can't shake off. it's been affecting her deputy duties AND warrors duties. The clan medicine cat Longwisker starts to clue into what's been bugging her. his apprentice Cherrypaw is starting to get suspicious too... what will happen?
1. The beginning

**hey guys! this is my first warriors fanfic so if it's not very good, i would LOVE to hear some advice, so please review. and if it's good i would LOVE to hear! so go easy on me... anyway on with the story!**

**Sterlingtail: 'bout time!**

**Me: okay, okay, relax Sterlingtail**

**Sterlingtail: no thank you! i'm deputy of a clan and your not!**

**Me: never mind that.. let's get on with the story!**

**P.S. i do not own Warriors, but however, i do own all of IceClan AND their warriors and apprentices and all that stuff...**

**(in this story IceClan territory would be where thunderClan territory is and ThunderClan would be where ShadowClan normally are, ShadowClan does not exist in this fanfic)**

Dawn was just shining in through the curtain of lichen that covers the entrance to Cherrystar's den. it was another warm day in greenleaf. Cherrystar went outside to watch the dawn patrol part. it was being led by Grayclaw who brought Fernpelt, Purplepelt, Sterlingtail and Sorrelpaw. Grayclaw spotted the pretty tabby she-cat and sat down and neatly wrapped his tail around his paws. "greetings Cherrystar" he meowed as she got closer.

"good morning Grayclaw, which border are you planning to patrol this morning?" she asked sitting down in front of him. "well, we were thinking of patrolling the WindClan border. things have been quiet lately, but with the new hostility coming from them, we should be careful." there was a glimmer of worry in his eyes. She could understand why. Their clan was still recovering from their battle with ThunderClan.

Fernpelt walked over, "we should probably get going" she mewed, then stalked off. there was an edge to her voice. "okay, bye Cherrystar!" Grayclaw meowed before walking off. "bye" Cherrystar called after him, standing up.

**sorry this chapter was short, i had very little time but don't worry, i'll be updating soon. please please review! i want to know if i did good or bad. i also want advice other than make it longer. Cause believe me, i will.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back nananananana (Sterlingtail: I'm back too!) and I hope you all like this chapter. And please review! :D This chapter's gonna be epic! XD I think so at least! I hope so! Just a reminder, I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, ERIN HUNTER DOES however, I DO own IceClan and all the characters in it.**

Sterlingtail was a bit tired today, she lagged behind. Fernpelt (the sweetest cat in ALL of IceClan) dropped back and matched Sterlingtail step for step, "what's wrong? You're lagging behind, that's so unlike you" Sterlingtail shrugged. Fernpelt was ALWAYS like this. But she knew that Fernpelt cared,

It showed in her amber eyes. "I guess I'm just a bit tired this morning." she replied then immediately changed the subject, "Hey, have you seen Cloverpelts new litter? She had a litter of 3: brownkit, a brown tabby tom like his father Sharpclaw, Tawnykit, a light brown she-cat like her mother, and darkkit a very dark brown tom."

Fernpelts eyes were filled with joy as Sterlingtail described the new litter of kits, "oh, I must go see them at sunhigh! Do you want to come?" Sterlingtail thought of how fun it would be to go visit Cloverpelt in the nursery and see the kits again. " Okay! Sounds like fun! Maybe after we could go hunting!"

Fernpelts eyes grew bright with exitment! "Ya! The prey is running well near the thunderClan border, we could hunt there" Sterlingstar respected the older warrior very much, they were best friends.

They reached the WindClan border just to find two WindClan warriors trespassing AND hunting on their territory! Sterlingtail was furious! _Oh great! Just what we need! WindClan warriors trespassing AND stealing prey from us again! Wait until Cherrystar hears! She'll be furious!_ Sterlingtail thought to herself. The two cats saw the patrol and their fur started to bristle and the unsheathed their claws. As did the IceClan cats.

Sterlingtail looked over her shoulder at Sorrelpaw, "Sorrelpaw! Go to the camp and tell Cherrystar what we just found! NOW!" a WindClan hunting patrol spotted the bristling cats and sent one apprentice back to their camp to get reinforcement.

The cats were hissing and spitting at each other when Sorrelpaw shows up with Cherrystar, sharpclaw, dovepaw, and whitefang. A few moments later Breezepaw shows up with Nightcloud, Crowfeather, Onestar, and Ashfoot.

Cherrystar walks up to Onestar, "Onestar, I have given your warriors a warning last time about trespassing on IceClan territory. And now it has happened again. The next time it happens our warriors will fight t o protect our territory." Onestar's eyes were expressionless, "I understand Cherrystar." and with that he led his warriors back to camp.

* * *

Tonight was the night of the gathering. Sterlingtails first gathering as deputy of IceClan. She was so excited! When she went hunting with Fernpelt by the ThunderClan border she met Mousewisker. He's a ThunderClan warrior about her age. Ever since the day she met him she couldn't stop thinking about him. She secretly hoped he came to the gathering tonight. But yesterday she was so focused on him that she forgot to prepare the sunhigh patrol.

The IceClan medicine cat Longwisker came to talk to her yesterday to see what was up. She just said that she was having a forgetful day. He didn't seem too convinced, but he left her alone after that. It came to be her turn to cross the tree-bridge onto the island. She leaped up after Grayclaw and dug her claws into the slippery bark to keep her from falling.

Once everyone was over Cherrystar asked if everyone was ready, and when everyone nodded she flicked her tail and they all raced into the clearing. Sterlingtail immediatly looked around, RiverClan and WindClan showed up... But where was ThunderClan?! _Oh I hope Mousewisker's okay! _She thought in panic. It was almost moonhigh when ThunderClan showed up. _Thank Starclan! Mousewisker's with them!_ her eyes were glowing with happiness and joy. Mousewisker sat near a hazel bush alone.

Sterlingtail decided to go talk to him, it was a gathering after all. She padded up to him and he greeted her with a friendly smile. There was warmth in his eyes.

**Chapter end! Hope you guys liked it! It was a LONG chapter like i promised! See: I made a promise and I kept it. I will update it and add chapter 3 in less that 42 hours so check back soon! And please review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! I'm ba-ack! Sterlingtail's like rage-quitting cause i never mention her. Anyway, i hope you like this chapter!**

**sterlingtail: please review!**

**me: hey! I'm supposed to say that!**

**Sterlingtail: sorry..**

**me: you should be! anyway, on with the story!**

Sterlingtail was just walking over when she realized, _U__h-oh! What if he likes me?! If he's anything like Leafpool or Lionblaze, he'd brake the warrior code to keep seeing me! _She froze in realization. But she couldn't turn back now, he was beckoning her with his tail. _O__h well, _she sighed but kept walking _I'm a loyal deputy. S_he kept repeating to herself.

"Hey, Sterlingtail!" Mousewhisker called.

she grinned, "Hey mousewhisker!" she sat down and curled her tail neatly around her paws. "Anything new?"

Mousewhisker shrugged, "Nothing much, prey is running well, you know, all the normal stuff" he responded.

Sterlingtail's eyes glittered with amusement, "yeah, same, but there is some big news coming that i think Cherrystar should say first"

Mousewhisker nudged her shoulder, "Okay"

Sterlingtail noticed the leaders were getting up onto the great oak, "I should join my clan, the meeting is starting soon." she mewed.

"yeah, hey, remember the place we met? by that hollow log?" Mousewhisker meowed.

"yeah.." Sterlingtail replied.

"meet me there after the gathering when your clanmates are asleep" He meowed hopefully.

Sterlingtail knew this would happen, _I'll do it once and see what happens, my nest is near the entrance to the den... _she looked at him, her eyes giving nothing away."Okay, I'll do it." she mewed before joining the other deputies beneath the great oak.

_I wonder why she's with the deputies... i thought Brambletail was deputy... _Mousewhisker mewed thoughtfully...

**sorry this one was short, I had homework so I didn't have much time to write it. but don't worry! chapter 4 will be out soon! please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, this chapters gonna be really really REALLY short, sorry. :( but please review anyway.**

**Sterlingtail: Okay! I'll review! I hate it! **

**Me: Hey! That's like saying you hate yourself cause this story's about you!**

**Sterlingtail: oops..**

**Me: that's right oops, anyway, on with the story!**

Sterlingtail was sitting beneath the great oak with Brambleclaw, Ashfoot, and Mistyfoot. Firestars call rang out around the clearing, "the gathering will begin shortly!" when the noise died down and he continued, "all is well with Thunderclan, preyis running well"


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys, I'm finally getting a new REAL chapter up, please be like Wrath Flamesoul and review! **

**Sterlingtail: ya! Be like her!**

**Me: ok... what Sterlingtail said!**

Firestar sat down and Cherrystar got up, "Brambletail has proven himself a traitor by meeting with Dustpelt to help him expand his clan's territory into ours! His old apprentice, Dovepaw, saw one of his meetings when she was out hunting and repoted everything she saw and heard back to me so we could prepare for battle!" she waited for the shocked gasps to die down before continuing,

"he has been exiled from IceClan territory, if any cat sees him they are more than welcome to attack or drive him off! In other news, Cloverpelt just kitted a new litter of kits. And our new deputy is Sterlingtail."

Sterlingtail held her head high as she was addressed by her leader. Mousewhisker understood now, _Ah, that's why she's up there and not Brambletail._

"other than that, WindClan have been trespassing, and prey stealing for the past moon! If they are caught by any of my warriors again, they _will_ fight to protect whats theirs! In conclusion, prey is running well." She paused.

"Leopardstar? anything to report?" She sat down and Leopardstar got up, "prey is running well, we have a new apprentice, Pebblepaw. other than that, all is well"

She sat down and Onestar started speaking, "All is well in WindClan. Cherrystar, I understand your concern. Prey has been low this season in WindClan territory. But in other news, we have a new warrior, Breezepelt." as his leader addressed him he held his chin high.

Firestar concluded, "If that is all, this gathering is over." all the cats began to join their clans.

Mousewhisker raced over to Sterlingtail, "congrats! remember, the hollow log just inside our territory"

Sterlingtail smiled a fake little smile, "thanks, and don't worry, I won't forget." and with that she raced off to join her clan.

Cherrystar looked at her clan, "is everyone here?"

Sterlingtail faced her leader, "yep!" at the word Cherrystar led her clan back to camp.

back at camp Dovepaw raced over to Sterlingstar, "How was it? What happened? did Heatherpaw go?"

all these questions hit Sterlingtail like a blow, "Dovepaw, I'm pretty tired. But it went good, the leaders announced their news, and I don't know, I didn't see her."

Dovepaw thrashed her tail, "okay, I'll let you rest" she mewed, somewhat disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm getting a new chapter up again, I've gotten plenty of reviews, some good some not so good, but i still like getting them. Anyway, please review after reading! So far I only have 1 follower. Hoping for more! Anyway, read on!**

Sterlingtail walked to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a starling. She hadn't eaten all day. Only once after the dawn patrol. She grabbed it then headed over to Grayclaw and offered to share. They ate the starling, and shared tongues. After that they went to the warriors den where other warriors were starting to curl up and go to sleep. Sterlingtail curled up and slowed her breathing so it seemed she was sleeping.

Once everyone was asleep, Sterlingtail got up and used the dirt-place tunnel to get out into the forest.

when she got out she headed strait for ThunderClan territory. When she got to the border she checked if any cats were around, the only smell she could detect was Mousewhisker's. She figured he was here just moments before doing the same thing. She hesitated then crossed the border and headed to the hollow trunk that he had said to meet her at.

As she got closer a strong ThunderClan scent hit her. She figured it was Mousewhisker. She was right, he was in the hollow trunk waiting for her. "I thought you weren't gonna show up" he meowed when he spotted her.

"Sorry, a few of my clanmates went to sleep late. So it took a while to sneak out"

he looked understanding, "ya, a got here just a few moments before you showed up."

She searched his face to try read his expression, he was a bit confused, he was trying to figure out how to tell her something, she just knew it. Curiosity struck her like a blow, _What could he possibly have to tell me? Please let it not be what i think it is!_

He looked at her and mewed in a low voice, "Sterlingtail, can I tell you something?" he looked at the bottom of the log, then back at her,

"yes? What is it?" Sterlingtail said curiously,

He looked deep into her gaze, "ever since the day we met I just couldn't get you out of my head, I know your deputy and everything now, so I know you'll be attached to the warrior code, but please, just think about it! Can you meet me here tomorrow night? Please?!" His eyes looked wanting. And right before she replied her murmured, "please"

Sterlingtail's mind was whirling, _No! No, no, no! I can't keep seeing him! I'm a deputy for StarClan's sake! Well at least he realizes that. But how can i brake it to him easily? Hmmm... I know! _He was still looking for a reply when she looked up, "I'm sorry, I can't answer that question right now, your going to have to wait until the next gathering for the answer. I'm the deputy of a clan! I've only just earned the title." She paused before adding,

"Besides, I've only just gained the respect of my clanmates. After all, Starlingfoot _was_ my mother, and she did betray the clan by finding a mate in a different clan. Cats are _still_ referring to me as half WindClan! Please, just wait until the next gathering." and with that she left, entering the same way she exited.

**Hey, I'll be getting the next chapter up soon! Promise! And please review! I love hearing what you think of my work! Bye, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, sorry the story is pretty much in the middle when the chapter ends, my hopes were that it would urge readers onward. Anyway, I love to hear YOUR opinion and advice, so please review saying what you think of it so far, and what should happen later on. Should Sterlingtail say yes to Mousewhisker? (Sterlingtail: No! I'm a clan deputy! I can't have a mate in a different clan! I can't be like my mother!) We'll just have to wait and see!**

When Sterlingtail just settled into her nest her clanmates were just waking up. (the dawn patrol anyway) Grayclaw prodded Sterlingtail in the side, "Hey, wanna go on dawn patrol?"

Sterlingtail got up and started washing herself as if she had been there the whole night, "sure" she replied in between licks.

She went out into the clearing when Longwhisker spotted her, "you're not planning to go on the dawn patrol are you?"

She looked towards the entrance to the medicine cat den where Longwhisker was standing, "ya, why?" she mewed.

Longwhisker came closer, "I need to see you in my den this morning. Grayclaw, you're going to have to find a new cat to join your patrol."

Sterlingtail frowned, "okay, see you later" then she fallowed Longwhisker who was stalking back to his den not looking back to see if she had followed.

**Hey guys, I know this ones short. I have a really tight scedual, but I would love to hear from you! So please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of Deputy's heart, in the allegiance for IceClan I forgot a warrior and an apprentice. The warrior is Whitefang- a tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes and really long and sharp bright white teeth/fangs **

**and the apprentice is,**

**Dovepaw- Snow white pelt she-cat with green eyes **

**anyway, sorry I left those two out. (Dovepaw & Whitefang: Yeah!) *sigh* She-cats. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

Sterlingtail made it to the entrance of the medicine cat den. "Come, sit" Longwhisker beckoned her with his tail.

She went over and sat down, "where's Cherrypaw?" she said looking around the den.

"I sent her out looking for some marigold" he said picking through his store of herbs, "oh, we're low on watermint too" he said.

Then he came to sit in front of her. "I saw you leaving camp trough the dirt-place tunnel and not return." He paused before adding, "Then this morning I saw you return through the dirt-place tunnel. And I also noticed how your duties have been a bit off lately, and I think I know what's been bugging you."

Sterlingtail looked surprised and feared what would happen. "W-what do you think has been bugging me?" She stammered.

Longwhisker remained calm, "Have you been meeting a cat from a different clan? Tell me the truth Sterlingtail. We were litter mates. Whatever it is I promise not to tell Cherrystar anything about it without your permission." There was affection and respect in his eyes. When they were litter mates they always had secrets that they kept from the clan. But when Longwhisker chose the path of a medicine cat, Sterlingtail felt more alone than ever. Longwhisker was more than her litter mate, he was her best friend.

There were only two apprentices when she was made an apprentice. They were much older than her and they weren't very nice at first, but now they are her best friends! (Fernpelt and Grayclaw)

Fernpelt started being the nicest cat she could be, but she was always Grayclaw's best friend and got a little hasty when other she-cats started hanging around him for a long amount of time.

"Okay, the truth is I met a ThunderClan warrior when I was out hunting with Fernpelt. He seemed really nice. But I didn't see I'm again until the gathering. I just couldn't get him out of my head. I guess I just could't stop thinking about him, and I guess the thoughts were interfering with my duties. Then at the gathering he told me to meet him in the hollow log just inside their territory. So I went. He was there and he wanted to keep seeing me. I told him he'd have to wait 'till the next gathering for the answer. I kept trying to tell myself that I'm a loyal and couldn't keep seeing him, but I think I like him..." she looked at the ground, not daring to look into his eyes.

"I guess I don't want to be like mom." She mewed in a quiet voice.

She looked up, sadness in her eyes.

"you are nothing like our mother, Starlingfoot had _kits_ with a cat from another clan, that's the difference. Sterlingtail, you have so much potential as a warrior. No, as a _deputy, _Sterlingtail!" He looked at her, there was wiseness in his gaze. As though he were much older than she was.

"You're wise enough, though you are young, to make the right decision. You could always find a mate in IceClan. Please, I'm not trying to tell you how to live your life, Sterlingtail, I understand what you're going through. I'm not even allowed to _have_ a mate. Please, just don't brake the warrior code when you don't have to."

Sterlingtail felt reassured, but before she could speak he continued, "you know, I know exactly what you're going through. When I was an apprentice, I thought that Heatherpaw of WindClan was the prettiest she-cat I've ever set my eyes on! We used to meet up all the time at gatherings until one night she suggested we meet up by the stream at night when our clanmates were sleeping. Well I had to draw the line somewhere. She was hurt. She tried to keep a strong front, but her eyes betrayed her. I felt lost when I let her go. But my mentor Dustclaw helped me through it." his eyes showed pain as he remembered the dreadful day he let her go.

Sterlingtail wondered, _Did he ever regret his decision? _He was just about to leave when Sterlingtail called him back, "Longwhisker, can I ask you something before you go?"

Longwhisker turned around to face his sister, "yes? what is it?"

She shifted her paws on the ground, "did you ever regret your decision to leave Heatherpaw?"

Longwhisker was surprised at the question, "well, I missed meeting up with her at gatherings. Every time she looked at me her eyes were full of pain and dread. But I moved on eventually. And the truth is, I'm better at being a medicine cat than anything else."

Sterlingtail smiled, "thanks, Longwhisker, that really helped."

He gave her a reassuring lick on the ear, "any time sis. Come back if this _ThunderClan _cat gives you any more troubles."

she let out a _mrrrow _of amusement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry the last chapter was so long, had to cram a lot in there. Anyway, I would love to hear what you thought of the last chapter. I would also love to hear what you thought of ****_this_**** chapter! And any others! So please review! And I'm also open for advice. So leave a review after you read! I answer most questions, so if you have any I would love to hear them. Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Sterlingtail: I don't know what to do!**

**Me: Read!**

**Sterlingtail: No, about Mousewhisker you piece of mouse-dung! **

**Me: Hey! Language, Sterlingtail!**

**Sterlingtail: Sorry...**

She was just leaving when Cherrypaw came bounding in, her mouth full of marigold leaves, "Hey sterlingtail!" she meowed. Her mew was muffled by the Marigold leaves.

"Hey Cherrypaw!" Sterlingtail mewed on her way out of the den.

The dawn patrol was just returning. Sterlingtail bounded over to Grayclaw, "how'd it go?"

IGrayclaw put the little mouse he had caught on the way back on the fresh-kill pile.

"It went well. No racket by the ThunderClan border." her meowed sitting down and carefully wrapping his tail around his paws.

Sterlingtail did the same. "Y-you patrolled the _ThunderClan_ border?" she stammered.

Grayclaw looked slightly confused, "yeah... why?"

Sterlingtail licked her shoulder fur where it was beginning to rise, "no reason. I just was wondering if the prey is running well over by that border is all." she lied.

Grayclaw didn't looked too convinced, "well it is. Hey wanna go hunting over there at around sun-high?" he meowed.

"Sure. That'll be fun." _maybe that'll get my mind off Mousewhisker for a while. _She silently hoped it would work. But she half hoped he'd be patrolling the border or be on a hunting patrol in that area. She knew it was wrong to want that. _You're a deputy! You __must__ follow the warrior code! How can you call yourself a deputy if you keep seeing him?!_ She knew if she continued to see him and Cherrystar found out she would no longer be deputy. Grayclaw would probably take her place.

**Sorry this one's short. Most of them will be. But please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**sup! Guess who's back, back again, Clans are back, tell a friend! (and review!) Hope you guys like this chapter!**

Sterlingtail and Grayclaw were just heading out of camp when Fernpelt's hunting patrol just returned with a load of prey.

"hey Fernpelt, me and Sterlingtail were just going out too. But I'm not sure that there will be any left!"

Fernpelt let out a _mrrow _of laughter, "ya, you can try! See you when you get back!"

"okay, bye Fernpelt! Come on Sterlingtail!" and with that they were off.

The forest was quiet. the only sounds were the rustle of leaves in the breeze. it was a sunny day. Grayclaw was the best hunter in the clan, and Sterlingtail was the best fighter. Grayclaw's ears pricked up, "under that beech tree" he mewed in a low voice.

Sterlingtail began moving towards the tree. As she neared she could hear the scuffling. Instantly she got into a hunter's crouch. When it got closer she sprang, killing it with one swift blow to the neck.

"Nice catch!" Grayclaw praised when she got closer.

"Thanks.." _you may be older than me, but I'm not your apprentice!_

* * *

They padded back to camp with two mice, one vole, and one chaffinch. Almost as much as the BIG patrol had brung back. They put their catch on the fresh kill pile.

**Sorry this chapter was really short. I would like to hear from YOU! So please Review telling me what you think. TTFN!**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys, i hope you like this chapter! I would like to thank all my 3 followers, and all the peeps that have sent me reviews! Keep at it! Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**

Sterlingtail went to the warriors' den. The moon was high in the sky. She knew that tomorrow would be the night of the gathering. She knew that she would have to decide weather to keep meeting Mousewhisker or not. She curled up in her mossy nest and curled her tail over her nose.

She let sleep tug at her. When sleep over whelmed her she was dreaming that she was meeting up with Mousewhisker. When she went to the border she didn't smell anything. When she reached the log she saw Mousewhisker. "Hello Sterlingtail, glad you decided to meet me here." he said with warmth in his voice.

"Yes, I'm glad too." She mewed. _I must be dreaming, I didn't go to the gathering yet!_

Mousewhisker moved closer, "Sterlingtail, I'm really happy about your choice. I would do _anything_ to be with you!"

Sterlingtail sat down and nudged him in the shoulder, "what if our leaders found out about us?" she mewed.

"They won't" He meowed hoping it was true.

"But what if they did, per say.." She ventured. _Please realize this! I can't be your mate!_

"I would _never_ let that happen." he meowed solemnly.

For some reason she believed him. She truly did. but the rays of dawn woke her from her slumber. _phew, I was right. It was just a dream.. A meaningless dream. _She went to the fresh kill pile and picked out a thin starling. she went over in a sunny spot and shared it with Grayclaw. When they finished they shared tongues.

Grayclaw broke the silence, "Are you excited for the gathering tonight?" he mewed curiously.

Sterlingtail felt many mixed emotions when she thought about what might happen at the gathering. But she wouldn't let her insecureness show. "Ya, I guess" she replied.

She got up and headed to the medicine cat den to pay her dear brother Longwhisker a visit. When she got there she didn't see Longwhisker there, but she did see Cherrypaw sorting through the herb store at the back of the den.

"Hey, Cherrypaw, have you seen Longwhisker?" She asked casually.

"He went out looking for some watermint. Is something bothering you, Sterlingtail?" She asked suspiciously.

"N-no, why do you ask?" She stammered.

"You just seemed a bit fidgety when you asked for him, that's all. Do you have a tom cat on your mind? You do don't you!" She squeaked.

"No, no, nothing like that..." She mewed. Cherrypaw didn't seem convinced, but she left her alone after that.

Right when Sterlingtail was about to leave, Longwhisker pushed his way into the medicine den, his jaws filled with watermint. He set it down in the store of herbs and said to Cherrypaw, "We need more catmint before leaf bare. Could you go to the abandoned twoleg nest and get as much as you can?" he asked. "Thank you!" He called after her.

**Chapter end! Ill be back soon with the next chapter! But until then... Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know, cats I'm gonna show you how to do it and you start real slow, can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, please review! *whistle x10* Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back, nananananana, gettin' under ur skin like a splinter, the center of attention back 4 the winter! Now this looks like a job 4 me, so everybody, review what u read, cause we need it a little inspiring, cause it feels so empty without me!**

**Sterlingtail: Nice one.**

**Me: Hey! I can sense the sarcasm in your voice!**

**Sterlingtail: please review!**

**Me: I'm gonna get you... : (Butterfly! Get to my level) :**

****Sterlingtail shuffled her paws on the sandy floor trying to think of what to say, "I'm worried."

Longwhisker looked a bit confused, yet understanding, "About what?" he asked.

"About tonight..." She paused before continuing, "I had a dream last night. I met up with Mousewhisker, and he said a bunch of things that somehow comforted me, and I actually believed him..." She didn't look up. "I think I'm gonna give him a chance. But I'm not sure if I should..."

Longwhisker sighed, "I can't tell you how to live your life Sterlingtail, if you want to give that tom a chance, you can. But always remember, you can change you mind at any time." he gave her a comforting lick between the ears.

"Thanks Longwhisker, you've helped me a lot." She licked him on the ear in farewell and trotted out of the den, still feeling weary about tonight.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Cherrystar's call rang out through the clearing.

"Everyone's here, Cherrystar." Sterlingtail assured her leader.

"then let's get going." And with that she led Grayclaw, Whitefang, Sterlingtail, Longwhisker, Cherrpaw, Brownpaw, and Dovepaw out into the forest.

**Guys, I'm not very far into the Warriors series, I'm only on Power of Three to tell you the truth. So I have no clue how the Leafpool's secret mother-hood thing was revealed, so I'm just gonna write it my way. See you at the gathering!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, to Wrath Flamesoul, I know Hollyleaf reveals it. I just don't know ****_exactly _****what gets said. So I'm doing the words my way. So ****DO NOT**** review saying what i did wrong! But please DO review sayin' other stuff!**

IceClan made it to the tree bridge. When it came time for Sterlingtail to cross, she leaped up digging her claws into the slippery bark. She carefully crossed using her tail to keep her balanced.

Once everyone was over Cherrystar signaled with her tail for them to go. They raced into the clearing. Sterlingtail was very surprised, only ThunderClan had shown up so far.

Sterlingtails heart raced, _Mousewhiskers here! Uh-oh... S_he saw him with Sharpclaw, Dawnpelt, Dustpelt and Fernpelt. He hadn't noticed her yet. (BTW in the allegiance I also forgot Dawnpelt. Sorry. Dawnpelt- tawny colored she-cat with green eyes) She went over to Sandstorm and Brambleclaw hoping that he wouldn't notice her yet. He hadn't.

"Hey, Sandstorm! Hey Brambleclaw!" she mewed enthusiastically as she got closer.

"Why hello, Sterlingtail!" Sandstorm greeted. "How's IceClan doing? Prey must be low where it's leaf fall already."

"Actually, prey is running well. Our territory is full of it. How about in yours?" Sterlingtail meowed sitting down.

"Okay, I guess." She responded, less enthusiastically.

"So, Sterlingtail, how's deputy-ship? Pretty awesome, huh?" Brambleclaw asked.

"Great! I never thought it would be this fun!" She paused before adding, "A little challenging though."

"Yeah, don't worry. It gets easier." He assured her.

**Hey guys, the next chapter will be out very shortly. Homeworks been tying me in knots. But I take all the time I have to work on this! Please review! And never mind where I said I forgot a couple cats in the allegiance. I fixed that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys, I lost a follower! :'( Anyway here's the next chapter of Deputy's heart.**

Leopardstar's call rang out through the clearing, "The gathering will begin shortly!"

Brambleclaw and Sandstorm looked up, "Guess we better go. See you later Sterlingtail!" Brambleclaw meowed before he and Sandstorm went to go sit with their clan.

Sterlingtail joined the other deputies at the foot of the great oak. The four leaders were perched on the lowest branches of the oak tree.

"Greetings, Sterlingtail." Mistyfoot mewed curtly when Sterlingtail sat down.

"Greetings Mistyfoot." She replied.

Leopardstar was the first one to speak, "In RiverClan news, we've caught ThunderClan patrols chase either squirrels, mice, or voles right over the border. I will give Firestar the chance to explain the actions of his warriors. But in other news, prey is running well in our territory." Leopardstar looked at Firestar, "well?" she questioned.

"there hasn't been as much prey as usual lately. And some of our warriors will go to great expanses feed the clan. I will make sure it will never happen again. in other news, one of our elders, Longtail, died just a few days ago. He died of white cough, which, sadly, Leafpool couldn't treat quick enough." He waited for the little murmurs to die down before continuing. "Jayfeather is proceeding well in his medicine cat training, and will make a wonderful medicine cat in the future."

Firestar sat down and Cherrystar got up. "All is well with IceClan. No sickness yet, thank StarClan. Prey is running well, as usual. we too, Leopardstar, have caught a couple ThunderClan cats cross our border chasing prey."

She looked at Leopardstar before sitting down.

Onewhisker got up and started sharing his clan's news. "All is well in WindClan. There is a bit more prey around, but not much. That is all."

Firestar concluded, "If that is all, this gathering is over."

Hollyleaf got up, "Wait! I have something to say! My mother is not Squirrelflight!" she waited for the shocked gasps to die down before continuing, "My real mother is Leafpool, and my real father is Crowfeather! My mother knew that because she was a medicine cat she couldnt have a mate, let alone in another clan. So when she kitted me, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather, she gave us to her sister, Squirrelflight, to raise!" More shocked gasps came from the other cats.

Once she finished, she ran off, over the tree bridge and out of sight.

**Hey guys, I made my own version of this. That is why Longtail died. I dont have anything against him, I just needed some news that I could report from Firestar. Anyway, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't wrote in forever! I'm in a play, and play practice followed by dance has got me tied in knots! Anyway, I lost yet ANOTHER follower... Anyway, I think I got some new story ideas, so check my page often and see what you can find. And, of course, ALWAYS review! I want to hear what YOU have to say. Weather it's good or bad. (or both) So, ya, the two R's: Read and Review. Also, on my page I have a few poles. PLEASE vote. Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Sterlingtail was just going toward her clanmates when a bush whispers to her, "Hollow log! Meet me there!" Almost instantly she knew who it was.

"Okay, Mousewhisker, I will." She replied. And with that she was off.

* * *

Back at the camp there were very few cats awake. Sterlingtail headed strait for the warriors den so she wouldn't be up all night answering questions.

Once everyone was asleep, Sterlingtail went through the dirtplace tunnel. Fernpelt was guarding the camp, and she could talk for a moon. So Sterlingtail had to be really careful.

**Sorry it's short guys. :( I'm pretty sad about it myself, but as I said, I'm lucky to have even had enough time to write this chapter. Anyway, please review! C ya!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, hey, hey, peeps! I have news, my play has ended! Kinda sad though. I'm gonna miss the peeps I hung out with. T_T Though some I'll miss less than others. Anyway, I'll have more time to write more chapters! ^.^ So here's one now. Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

Once in the forest, Sterlingtail made her way toward the boarder. Once there, she scented Mousewhisker almost at once. She knew what she was going to do.

"Mousewhisker?" She meowed. There was no answer.

"Mousewhisker? Where are you!" She walked around the log multiple times. She didn't like the looks of this. She was about to leave when something pounced on her.

"Gotcha!" Mousewhisker meowed, pinning her to the ground, claws sheathed.

"Get off me, Mousewhisker!" She mewed playfully.

He got off her and raced her to the hollow log.

"Mousewhisker! Why did you do that?!" She meowed, a hint of laughter in her voice. She knew he was just trying to have fun, but now he had realized she must have something to tell him because her facial expression showed unease.

"What's wrong Sterlingtail?" Mousewhisker's expression saddened.

"It's just... I... I..." She looked at the ground, "I can't keep meeting with you." She mewed quickly.

"Oh." He meowed sadly, looking down so he didn't show his face. "I better go back to my clan. You should too." He was just about to leave when Sterlingtail stopped him.

"No." She meowed simply. "I mean, I don't know, I don't really _want_ to stop... But I think it might be best..." She stopped, in attempt to gather her thoughts. "Well, how 'bout this, I'll sleep on it, and think about what we should do, but, however, we shouldn't meet until one night after the half-moon medicine cat meet." She paused, then added, "I just think, if this is affecting you like it is to me, i know your warrior duties, just how it's been affecting my deputy work. We're lacking sleep."

Mousewhisker looked thoughtful. "I think you're right. Leafpool has been slowly putting the pieces together. And Firestar can't make my apprentice a warrior yet, even though her litter mates are having their warrior ceremony tomorrow. He said it's because she's not getting proper training." He looked ashamed.

"Sterlingtail looked outside, "Oh no! The dawn patrol will be leaving soon! I gotta get back before they do."

Mousewhisker nodded, "ya, me too." And with that they left.

**And that's a rap! Man, this fanfic is turning out better than my play did! That's hilarious! Anyway, please review! LOL! ^_^ **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sup peeps! Sterlingtail is a bit tired today, but she thinks she can go another chapter.**

**Sterlingtail: Ya! I can do this! Poor Mousewhisker though. What am I gonna do? I want to hear from YOU saying what you think I should do!**

**Me: Please review saying your ideas. They're all welcome. Also, there's a poll that you can find on my profile page. PLEASE VOTE! Until I get votes I can't say weather Sterlingtail and Mousewhisker can be mates or not. So please vote if you want to find out.**

**Mousewhisker & Sterlingtail: Ya! Vote!**

**Mousewhisker (in whisper): Please, please vote! And vote yes!**

**Sterlingtail: No! Don't vote ****_yes_****! That's against the warrior code!**

**Mousewhisker: Fox dung to the warrior code!**

**Me: Hey! Language Mousewhisker! Anyway, on with the story!**

**Sterlingtail: Finally...**

****Back at camp everything was calm. But What Sterlingtail didn't know, was that she was being watched... She slipped in through the dirt place tunnel the same way she exited. She made her way towards the fresh-kill pile to deposit her starling. On the way back from her meeting with Mousewhisker, she did a little hunting. She figured the fresh-kill would be pretty low. She was right. On the pile rested a starling, a vole, and two mice.

She headed to the warriors' den, where Whitefang aroused and prodded Sharpclaw and Harefoot in the side in attempt to wake them up. Harefoot looked up, "What do you want?" He murmured, half asleep. "Dawn patrol." Whitefang replied.

Sharpclaw just stirred.

"Go grab Brownpaw and Dovepaw for the patrol." She ordered Harefoot. Harefoot obeyed. He trotted over to the apprentices' den. Once there, he poked his head in. Luckily, Dovepaw was already up, grooming herself. While Brownpaw slept cozily in his nest by Sorrelpaw.

"Hey, Dovepaw!" He meowed in a low voice. "Wake up Brownpaw and tell him that the dawn patrol's waiting by the fresh-kill pile!" He whispered. "You come too!" He finished.

She nodded.

With that he went back to the warriors' den, nodding his greetings to Sterlingtail as he passed her.

"Okay, Dovepaw and Brownpaw are gonna meet us at the fresh-kill pile." He mewed to Whitefang, who finally got Sharpclaw up.

"Okay, then. Let's go." She meowed.

* * *

By that time, the clearing started stirring. The dawn patrol had just left, and Longwhisker was going out to collect herbs.

"Hey, Sterlingtail! Can I see you in the medicine den please?" Cherrypaw mewed from across the clearing.

Sterlingtail looked up, "Sure... I guess." Then she trotted over to the medicine den.

Once inside, Cherrypaw placed a few poppy seeds that had fallen out of place, back into it's proper spot. Then she went over by Sterlingtail and sat down, curling her tail neatly over her paws. then she motioned with her tail, for Sterlingtail to sit down.

"I saw you sneak into camp this morning. Longwhisker was still asleep. I knew you couldn't see me. So I decided to stay there and see if I could find out what you were up to." Her eyes were calm as she told Sterlingtail what she had witnessed.

Sterlingtail nodded, her eyes gave way to nothing.

"I have also noticed how you're deputy duties, as well as you're warrior duties, have been behind lately." She paused before excitedly adding, "It's a tom isn't it? It is! It is! I know it is!"

Sterlingtail gave her chest a few embarrassed licks.

"I knew it!" She squeaked excitedly. "So who's the lucky tom?" She questioned. "Is he in another clan? Is he a good fighter? What color are his eyes?" All these questions hit her like a blow to the ear.

"Promise you won't tell_ anyone_, if I give you these answers?" Sterlingtail meowed.

"Yes, yes, I won't tell a soul!" She mewed solemnly.

"Okay, here's you're answers. _In order._" She paused before continuing. "Yes, sort of, and green." Sterlingtail answered quickly.

Cherrypaw still didn't look satisfied. "So, who is this mysterious code breaking tom cat, eh?" She asked suspiciously.

Sterlingtail hesitated before answering, "Um... Well... It's... Mousewhisker... Of ThunderClan." She mewed looking down.

"A _ThunderClan _cat?!" She mewled excitedly. "Aww! How cute!" She was still an apprentice, and she always found forbidden love sweet.

"Now that you know, you _can't _tell Cherrystar! We already decided not to meet up again until the night after the half moon." She meowed.

"You have my word Sterlingtail." She mewed. And with that Sterlingtail left the den

**Done! These things are not always the easiest things to just write up all the time. So please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, hey, peeps! Okay, here's the deal, I WANT REVIEWS! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY! UNTIL I GET ONE, I'M NOT WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER! Thank you! ^.^ So, until then, enjoy THIS chapter!**

Grayclaw was wandering around the clearing when he saw Sterlingtail walk out of the medicine den.

"Hey! Sterlingtail!" He called out to her.

Sterlingtail walked over. "Ya, Grayclaw? What is it?" She asked.

"Wanna go hunting?" He offered.

"Ya, sure!" She mewed enthusiastically. And with that, they left the hollow.

In the forest all was calm. Sterlingtail couldn't scent the least bit of prey. She felt disappointed. She and Grayclaw walked through the forest a bit, getting farther, and farther away from camp.

Finally, Grayclaw whispered, "Hey, I scent a mouse over there" then he gestured with his tail towards a mouse, happily nibbling on seeds under a birch tree that has not lost its leaves yet. "See?" He whispered excitingly. "You wanna get it? Or should I?"

"You can." Sterlingtail replied.

"Okay" And with that, he dropped into a hunter's crouch, and carefully drew closer to his prey. Once he was close enough, he sprang, catching the mouse between his claws, finishing it off with a swift bite to the neck.

"Nice catch!" Sterlingtail congratulated when he returned, with a mouse dangling from his jaws.

"thanks." He replied, setting the mouse down. "Let's go see if we can find some more!" And with that, they ran through the snow-covered forest once more.

* * *

When they returned to camp they had caught two mice, a sparrow, and a really scrawny vole. Sterlingtail seemed pretty pleased with herself. Grayclaw did, too. It was getting close to nightfall when they had returned, so Sterlingtail took the plumpest mouse on the pile, and brought it straight to the nursery for Cloverpelt.

"Hey, Cloverpelt!" Sterlingtail mewed as she set the mouse in front of Cloverpelt. "The kits are getting quite big! Especially Darkkit!" She meowed.

"Yes, Darkkit hasn't stopped tormenting Tawnykit because she's so small. The poor dear." Cloverpelt mewed looking at her litter.

"Brownkit's some quiet." Sterlingtail commented. "What are those items in front of him? Let's see... hmm... Tansy..." She said, sniffing the first herb. "Hmm... Horsetail... And... Watermint!" She concluded smelling the other two. "Why is Brownkit examining herbs?" She asked, looking confused.

"He wants to be a medicinecat when he's older." His mother mewed, laughter in her voice.

"Ya! I'm gonna be an awesome medicinecat!" Brownkit mewled joyfully.

Sterlingtail and Cloverpelt both let out _mrows _of amusement.

"Every now and again we'll see if Longwhisker has any herbs to spare for Brownkit to check out. He knows almost all of them now. And what they're used for." She meowed, looking down, proudly at her little kit.

Then Sterlingtail let out a _mrow _of surprise, and pain. Then she lifted her tail so she could view it, and she sees a little dark brown tabby kit dangling from her tail.

"Darkkit! Get off there this instant!" His mither meowed scornfully. "Sorry about Darkkit. He just wants to be the best hunter in the clan." Cloverpelt mewed to Sterlingtail.

"Ya! I was pretending your tail was a mouse! I did pretty good huh?" Darkkit meowed proudly.

"Yes, you did very well." Sterlingtail chuckled.

Darkkit's eyes glowed at the praise.

"Hi," Tawnykit mewed quietly. Then she looked up at her mother and mewled, "Darkkit hurt me."

"What did he do?" her mother asked sympathetically.

"Well, he jumped onto my back and knocked me over, and when my belly fur was showing, he batted at it. But his claws were sheathed." She told her mother softly.

"Well at least his claws were sheathed. That's the main thing. But it's still not nice what he did." she mewed gently. then turned to Darkkit and said scornfully, "Now you, you will not play in the clearing with your siblings or with Nightkit, Whitekit, or Hollykit."

"B-but me and Nightkit _always _play in the clearing together!" Darkkit stammered.

"Not until the next quarter moon you're not!" She replied.

"Well, Clovertail, it was a nice visit, but I'd better get going." Sterlingtail mewed.

"okay then. See you later Sterlingtail!" She mewed. Then Sterlingtail left.

**Okay, final one done. I have 15 reviews so far, hoping to get at least 20. Until then, this chapter will be here for a long time. So i hope you like it!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. IceClan news

**Iceclan allegiance:**

**Leader: Cherrystar- orange reddish tabby with white belly fur and green eyes**

**Deputy: Sterlingtail- Blue-gray she-cat with a dark gray tail and amber eyes**

**Medicine cat: Longwhisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Cherrypaw**

**Warriors:**

**Grayclaw- gray tabby tom with ice-blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Rockpaw**

**Purplepelt- dark brown (looks black) she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Sorrelpaw**

**Sharpclaw- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Brownpaw**

**Fernpelt- tortoise shell she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Harefoot- light brown tom with dark blue eyes**

**Apprentice, Dovepaw**

**Whitefang- a tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes and really long and sharp bright white teeth/fangs**

**Dawnpelt- tawny colored she-cat with green eyes**

**Nightstorm- Black slender she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Brownpaw- brown tom with amber eyes**

**sorrelpaw- half tortoise shell half tabby she-cat with amber eyes like her mother (Fernpelt)**

**Rockpaw- dark gray tom with green eyes**

**Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom**

**Dovepaw- snow white she-cat with peach belly fur and amber eyes**

**Cherrypaw- tortoise shell she-cat with blue eyes**

**Nursing queens (queens expecting or nursing kits):**

**Cloverpelt- tortoise shell she-cat with bright green eyes (3 kits, Darkkit, Brownkit, Tawnykit)**

**Snowpelt- Snow white pelt with blue eyes ****(3**** kits, Whitekit, Nightkit, and Hollykit)**

**Elders:**

**Stumptail- light brown tabby tom with a stump for a tail**

**Snowstream- snow white pelt with light blue eyes**

**I hope this helps some people understand Iceclan better.**

**hey, guys, i got a whole lot of questions from Wrath Flamesoul so here's my answers, P.S. thank you for those**

- Thunderclan tried to expand their territory into IceClan territory

- IceClan had to get their leader for the prey theft and trespass cause they've done that 3 or 4 times before

- the prey theft was because there has been a prey shortage in WindClan territory

- the story takes place in leaf fall

- ShadowClan does not appear in this story because i do not like ShadowClan and I prefer there being 4 clans by the lake (sorry for saying Russetfur at the gathering, that wasn't supposed to be there)

- I chose IceClan to go in ThunderClan territory cause I know ThunderClan territory better than the others

- I know I forgot a few capitalizations, sorry

- Purplepelt's parents were rogues, her mother originally named her Dawn but when her mother died she was left alone with her dad, Needles. Needles tells her about the clans that live near by. When she heard about them and their different names she changed her name to Purplepelt. Then when her father died when the two fierce kittypets that live in ThunderClan territory, and they shredded him getting a few scars along the way, she waited on the border of ThunderClan and IceClan for a patrol. eventually an IceClan patrol came along and spotted her, took her back to their camp and Angelstar (the leader before Cherrystar) accepted her into IceClan after hearing her life story.

- Sterlingtail's name came from her tail which is a lighter gray than her fur

P.S. to one of my reviewers, i know Starlingtail's name is a lot like her daughter's; Sterlingtail. Me and my friends thought it was really cool!

**Also, I just wanted to get the news out that I have 2 polls on the go right now. Please check them out. They are both now... Mwahahahahaha! Anyway, please vote on my polls and review** **my stories****.**


	20. Chapter 19

**I know I haven't written in a while, it's just... I said I wanted 20 reviews, and so far, I only have 18.. thank you ****_Robinpaw, _****I always liked it when you gave me reviews, so I hope you continue, and congrats on your new account. (P.S. Please check out my other story; The New Beginning) Anyway, please enjoy this chapter people, and please review! Be awesome like Robinpaw!**

Once Sterlingtail left the nursery she headed to the warriors' den. _How long have i been with Clovertail and the kits? The moon's almost completely visible! _Sterlingtail thought to herself. When she got to the entrance, she looked towards the entrance of the camp. She noticed Sharpclaw was guarding the camp. She saw his ears twitch as he realized that someone was watching him, so she ducked into the warriors den. Inside, she saw that Whitefang, Grayclaw, and Harefoot were the only ones curled up asleep. in one corner, Dawnpelt, fernpelt, and Nightstorm were sitting up chattering like a nest of starlings.

_Where's Purplepelt?_ She wondered. Then she saw a shadowy-like blob shape in the back of the den and realized it was her. When she got closer, she noticed that Purplepelt was just sitting staring at something beyond what any other cat in the den could see. "Purplepelt?" Sterlingtail mewed softly, careful not to disturb the sleeping Harefoot nearby.

"Wha- oh, Sterlingtail, it's just you. I-I was just.. umm... I don't know what i was doing..." She stammered. "I'm just gonna go sleep now." She replied as she yawned.

"Okay." Sterlingtail replied. Then she curled up in her nest by Purplepelt and Grayclaw and tried to fall asleep. When she couldn't fall asleep she decided to go for a walk out in the forest. As she left the den, she saw Dawnpelt emerge from the den as well. Quickly -so she wouldn't be asked what she was doing- She slipped into some ferns near the warriors' den.

When Dawnpelt showed no sign of seeing her, Sterlingtail slipped out again and watched as her clanmate made her way towards the dirt-place tunnel. Then she made her way to the thorn barrier that guards the camp entrance.

"Greetings. Sterlingtail. What brings you here so late at night?" Sharpclaw asked her.

"Can't sleep. Thought I'd go for a walk in the forest. Maybe catch a mouse or two; if I'm lucky," She replied to the senior warrior.

"Okay, then, enjoy!" Sharpclaw called as she left into the depths of the forest.

Flicking her tail in acknowledgement, she raced through the forest until she was far away from the IceClan camp. As she kept walking she realized that her paws were taking her toward the ThunderClan border. As she got closer -still remaining on her side of the border- she noticed a pair of gleaming eyes. Then she recognized a gray and white pelt.

"Mousewhisker?! What are you doing on our side of the border?!" Sterlingtail hissed.

"I figured you'd come out for a midnight stroll like usual. So I decided to wait for you." He replied calmly.

"Are you mouse-brained?! What if a patrol caught you here earlier?!" She continued to question him, her anger betrayed the worried look in her eyes.

"I was determined enough to risk it." Then he added, "Please, just come into the makeshift den i made, then we can talk." There was a pleading look in his eyes.

**Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I tried to make the end interesting so you guys would check back for the next chapter in the near future. Please follow and review! Even if you don't fallow, please review. I'll post the next chapter soon! ;) And check out my other story as well! (The New Beginning) Peace!**


End file.
